The ULTIMATE TMNT FanFic Part 1
by Ninjatron
Summary: A funny, stupid story poking fun at the idea of one version of the TMNT is better than any other when the core personalities are always the same. Spelling, grammer, and other mistakes are not really mistakes, I wrote it poorly because it's funnier.


The ultimate TMNT fanfic part 1:  
  
By NiNJAtR0n  
(7/31/99)  
  
TMNT meets TMNT  
  
Part 1:  
  
In the sewers, the TMNT are talking.  
  
Leonardo: I think we should go do something, whatever that is.  
  
Donatello: Donatello says how about we go and get some pizza.  
  
Leonardo: I agree. Since I am the leader, I declare that we will   
go and get some pizza.  
  
Rapheal: You can not boss me around like that Leo because I am   
the dark one.  
  
Leonardo: Ok Raph what do you want to do?  
  
Rapheal: I would like to go and get some pizza as well.  
  
Leonardo: Good idea Raph FOR ONCE! HA!  
  
Donatello: Hey! Donatello says it was Donatello's idea!  
  
Leonardo: Whatever. What do you think, Mike?  
  
Michelangelo: Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Leonardo: Then it is settled. By my abblilities in leadership   
I declare that we will go and get some pizza.  
  
Meanwhile in the Technodrome Shredder plots EVIL things!!!  
  
Krang: Shredder I have built a new evil machine that can send   
the turtles to another dimention.  
  
Shredder: Really how does it work?  
  
Krang: It sends turtles to other dimentions.  
  
Shredder: Ahh, I see. And with it we will destroy those measly   
turtles FOREVER!!!!  
  
Shredder goes to the computer.  
  
Shredder: To help me use this machine and find turtles I will   
need the most cunning and intelligent warriors by my side.  
  
Shredder uses the computer to call the most cunning and intelligent   
warriors on the technodrome.  
  
Bebop: Duhh..  
  
Shredder: Bebop and Rocksteady prepare to leave for catching the   
turtles with our new evil machine!  
  
Rocksteady: But bossssssss! We do dat everry day an' it nevah woiks!  
  
Bebop: Yeah and I was watching Judge Judy.  
  
Shredder: You come here NOW!! (he yells)  
  
Bebop: Ok  
  
Rocksteady: Ok (he says this at the same time as when Bebop does)  
  
The turtles are getting pizza  
  
Leonardo: Hi I would leik some pizza please.  
  
Pizza guy: Ok pisanos.  
  
He gets pizza from under the counter.  
  
Pizza guy: That will be $23.42  
  
Leonardo: Why so much?  
  
Pizza guy: It is well aged you see.  
  
Leonardo: Wow ok! Thanks mister.  
  
They almost go to eat the pizza but then SOMETHING happens!!!  
  
Donatello: Wait, brothers. The supperior brain of Donatello has   
deducted that something is happening!  
  
Rapheael: Oh no what is it  
  
Donatello: Some bad I bet.  
  
Rapheal: I hope so because I am the dark one.  
  
Michealangelo: Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Shredder and Bebop and Rocksteady appear outside. They came from   
the Technodrome but that was before.  
  
Leonardo: Shredder and Bebop and Rocksteady are here!  
  
Rocksteady: TOITLES!  
  
Donatello: Donatello thinks we should go FIGHT them.  
  
Leonerdo: That's our Donatello! Always thinking!  
  
Rapheal: Make sure no one eats our pizza.  
  
Pizza Guy: Ok no one would want it anyway *snicker*  
  
The turtles go outside to FIGHT Shredder and Bebop and Rocksteady   
because they are there. They take their coats and hats off but   
nobody notices.  
  
Shredder: Bebop! Rocksteady! Go and FIGHT the turtles!  
  
Bebop: Yea! FIGHT the turtles!  
  
Rocksteady: Yes, I agree wholeheartedly, my comrades! We should   
procure immense beatings upon our quartet of reptilious foes!   
Avast ye knaves!  
  
Leonardo: Wait we don't need to FIGHT! Let's talk out our   
differences peacefully with a nice pitchur of TANG!  
  
Rocksteady punches Leonardo in the mouth.  
  
Leonardo: Ow  
  
Leonardo spits BLOOOOOD and it's VIOLENT!!!! Oooh.  
  
Leonardo: Hey this is not a comic book! Let's FIGHT!!  
  
Rapheal: Yes we should FIGHT because I am the dark one.  
  
Michealangelo: Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
They FIGHT.  
  
Shredder: Even though I am a skilled ninja master I will not FIGHT   
right now.  
  
Shredder stands back and watches.  
  
5 mins later...  
  
Shredder: Now it is time for the new EVIL machine!  
  
Donatello: What? A NEW evil machine? What will we do?  
  
Shredder: You will die! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHASDAHFDAFDDSSD  
  
Shredder takes out the machine and ZAPS the turtles!!!!! Turtles   
move out of the way but it is too late.  
  
Turtles: Noooooooooo  
  
Turtles dissapear and go *poof*  
  
Shredder: Yes we finally win!! We win!  
  
Bebop: We win!  
  
Rocksteady: We win!  
  
They win.  
  
Bebop: Um, now what?  
  
Shredder shrugs.  
  
Shredder: This has never happened to me before. Lets go play video   
games.  
  
Rocksteady: I get to be Chun Li! She's cute.  
  
The End... or is IT????????????????  
  
Ok it is not really the end. I was just joking. PART 2!!!  
  
The turtles yell.  
  
Turtles: Ahhhhhhhhh!(they're yelling)  
  
They fall through a shiny light place untill they land on a roof.  
  
Raphael: Hey what happened?  
  
Donatello: We fell through a shiny place and landed on a roof.  
  
Raphael: oh  
  
Leonardo: I think we should look around and figure out where we are.   
This place is very dark and gritty! Right, Michealangelo?  
  
Michealangelo: Cowabunga, dudes...  
  
Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael all nod in agreement.  
  
They look around and try to figure out were they are. Then a   
voices is heard!!!  
  
Voices: Shredder...face us!!!  
  
Raphael: Huh who said that?  
  
Voices: We did  
  
Rapheal: oh  
  
Leonardo: Shredder is not here. He zapped us with a machine.  
  
Voices blinks.  
  
Voices: Then who are you!  
  
Turtles: We're the TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!!!!!!!!!!!! HEROES   
IN A HALF SHELL, TURTLE POWER!  
  
Voices: No, we are!!!!!!  
  
Voices comes out from shadow and they are TMNTs from the COMICS!!!  
  
Turtles: Whoa!  
  
Turtles: Whoa! (they say this at the same time as the turtles)  
  
Raphael (the cartoon one): Heehehe, they all wear red like me!  
  
Leonardo (the comics one): How can this become happening? We   
throught we were the only turtles.  
  
Donatello: (the cartoon one): Donatello uses his scientific knowlage   
to say that we are the TMNTs from a different demention and now we   
are in your demention.  
  
Turtles (the comics ones): Cool  
  
Leonardo (the cartoon one): Now what?  
  
Rapheal (the comics one): We were just about to kill Shredder   
because he killed our master's master because he killed his brother   
because he killed some chick... or something...  
  
Leonardo (the cartoon one): Wait don't you think that's a little   
extreme? Whats with all the killing?  
  
The Turtles (the comics ones) shrug  
  
Back in the other dimention, some things happen.  
  
Casey: Hey where is the turtles?  
  
Casey Jones wonders where the turtles are.  
  
Casey: Oh well.  
  
Casey beats up some punk kids for no reason.  
  
Casey: I hate punkers. Esspecially ones with evil machines. Hey   
where did you get this evil machine?  
  
Punk kid: A pointy guy give it to me. He said he dont need it   
anymore because he destroyed turtles.  
  
Casey: Ok  
  
Casey beats him up some more and takes the machine.  
  
Casey (the Jones one): I should figure out how this works so I can   
SAVE OUR TURTLES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He pushes a button and the machine zaps himself!  
  
Casey: Noooooooooooooo I never even looked at another guy before  
  
He goes *poof*!!  
  
At the other demention, the turtles are bored.  
  
Leonardo (the bored one): I'm bored.  
  
The other turtles nod.  
  
Michelangelo (the cartoon one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the comics one): That's catchy.  
  
Suddently SHREDDER comes!!  
  
Shredder: I am here! Come face your DOOM!  
  
Lots of ninjas come from the FOOT CLAN!  
  
Ninjas (the foot ones): Hiiiiiiiiiiiya!  
  
Donatello (the comics one): If Donatello's calculations are correct,   
which they are because Donatello is the smart turtle, then we are   
outnumbered!  
  
Leonardo (the cartoon one): Since I am the leader and also very handsome   
I declare that we will help.  
  
Turtles (all): Yay! Now we are eight!  
  
Turtles get ready for battle but ninjas attack! Shredder waits though.  
  
Shredder: Bwa. They stand no chance against my army of expendable   
characters.  
  
They have a big FIGHT! Leonardo (the cartoon one) cuts off a ninja head and   
theres BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD.  
  
Leonardo (the cartoon one): Eww, yucky! Hey I though they would be robots   
like on my dimention!  
  
Leonardo (the comics one): Nope. Only robot here is the writer.  
  
Ninjatron (the robots one): More than meets the eyes!  
  
Turtles fight some more and it's violent! But so many ninjas!! It looks   
like turtles are losing but then something fall from the sky!  
  
Casey: GOONGLA GOONGALA!  
  
It's Casey! He thuds  
  
Casey: Owie  
  
Raphael (the cartoon one): Casey! All right!  
  
Casey: No Casey not all right. Casey need help stand up.  
  
Shredder: GET THEM!!! (he's evil)  
  
The Foot get them  
  
Casey: Hey stop picking on my little green buddies. Play nice.  
  
Casey breaks hockey stick over ninja head. Ninja suffers concussion and   
sues Casey for 110 million dollars in mental anguish later on but now he   
is out cold.  
  
Leonardos (the cartoon and comics ones): Turtles fight with honor!   
(chops 9 ninjas in half with sword)  
  
Michalangelos (the cartoon and comics ones): Cowabunga, dudes!!   
(they hits 12 ninjas with nunchuks)  
  
Donatellos (the cartoon and comics ones): Donatello is laying the smack   
down on your roody poo candy @$$. (he lays smack down)  
  
Raphaelos (the comics and cartoon one): I'm the dark one! (he does stuff)  
  
Casey (the one): Oops (he trips)  
  
Ninja (the foot one): Man fall down. Funny. (he laughs at Casey and falls   
off the edge of the building and dies)  
  
Turtles have almost won! But then a CYBORG comes!  
  
Shredder: What are u doing here?  
  
Cyborg: Your daughter is hot. Can I go out with her?  
  
Shredder: No  
  
Cyborg: Aww!  
  
Cyborg is angry!! He shoots Raphael (the comics one) in the FACE!!!! The   
turtles gasp.  
  
Leonardo (the comics one): He shot Raph! Lets chop him up into coleslaw!!!!!  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one): He left already.  
  
Leonardo (the stupid one): oh  
  
Raphael (the comics one): Owie it burns.  
  
Casey: That's ok buddy wear this.  
  
Casey takes off his hockey mask and gives it to Raphael.  
  
Rapheal (the comics one): No, it's ok. I don't want to take that from you.  
  
Casey: You should wear it because it will help heal your wounds.  
  
Rapheal (the comics one): Ok, but u should wear it because ur ugly.  
  
Casey: Hey! That hurts. I'm not your friend any more. :(  
  
Casey pouts and leaves sobbing. Raph puts mask on any way.  
  
Shredder: Now you face the Shredder  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one): Ok  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one) goes to fight Shredder but then the CYBORG   
comes back!  
  
Cyborg: Sorry. Dropped my wallet.  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one) charges at Shredder but bumps into the cyborg.   
They fall over the ledge and hit the ground. BOOM AND SQUISH!!!!  
  
Leonardo (the comic one): Oh no they killed Donatello our brother is dead!   
No one could servive that fall.  
  
They cry. :~(  
  
Rapheal (the cartoon one): Hold on we should check to see if he's ok.  
  
Leonardo (the sad one): Oh yeah.  
  
Shredder: Sure I'll wait for you guys up here ok?  
  
The turtles go down stairs and see Donatello is all bloody and gross and   
so is the cyborg.  
  
Donatello (the not-gross one): Oh Donatello old friend remember all the   
good times we had together.  
  
Donatello (the dead one): ...  
  
Leonardo (the cartoon one): Please don't die brother.  
  
Donatello (the bloody one): Ok  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one) becomes a CYBORG!!!! It's cool.  
  
Donatello (the cyborg one): hi  
  
The turtles cheer because he is alive instead of dead.  
  
Michealangelo (the comics one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Raphael (the cartoon one): Yeah, lets go home.  
  
Shredder: AHEM!  
  
Leonardo (the comics one): Oh yeah, we have to fight Shredder.  
  
Rapheal (the cartoon one): Lets go up stairs.  
  
They go upstairs because the have to fight Shredder.  
  
Upstairs, Shredder is waiting for them so they can fight.  
  
Shredder: I've been waiting for you so we can fight.  
  
Leonardo (the comics one): Ok we'll fight then.  
  
Turtles take turns fighting Shredder but he is too good.  
  
Shredder (the good one): I'm too good.  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one): Donatello says he's too good.  
  
Donatello (the comics one): Donatello can say that again!  
  
Leonardo (the cartoon one): Since I am the leader I think we should   
team up and fight him at once.  
  
Raphael (the comics one): What happened to turtles fight with honor?  
  
Leonardo (the comics one): Screw it I wanna win.  
  
Michealangelo (the cartoon one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Rapheal (the cartoon one): Mikey is right we should all attack Shredder   
at once with weapons.  
  
Donatello (the smart one): That's a good idea Mikey  
  
Michealangelo (the orange one) smiles.  
  
Leonardo (the comics one):Ok turtles let's do this!  
  
They do that  
  
Michealangelos throw their nunchucks  
  
Leonardos throw swords  
  
Rapheals throw sais  
  
Donatellos throw sticks  
  
They hit Shredder!!! He fall.  
  
Shredder: Owchie  
  
Leonardo (the comics one): Shredder we give you chance for giving up with   
kill yourself.  
  
Shredder: No way man  
  
Raphael (the cartoon one): I should kill him cuz I am the dark one.  
  
Donatello (the comics one): Hey we can all take turns to kill him.  
  
Leonardo (the cartoon one): Instead we can turn him to police because   
killing is not good.  
  
Michealangelo (the comics one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one): Mikey that's sick. Besides we don't have that many   
sporks right now.  
  
Shredder gets up! He slash Raph (the cartoon one) in chest with blades.  
  
Shredder (the evil one): Hehe  
  
Donatello (the comics one): Oh no Raph are you ok  
  
Rapheal (the hurt one): I hope so  
  
He dies.  
  
Leonardo (the comics one): Oh no Raph you died with honor.  
  
Donatello (the alive one): Don't worry with my cyborg armor I can save him  
  
Donatello saves Raph with cyborg armor  
  
Raphael (the saved one): Donny you saved me with your cyborg armor.  
  
Leonardo (the cartoon one): It's Raph! He's ok! He wants some food!   
Bring some food!  
  
They hug. Awwww :)  
  
Donatello (the comics one): It's always time for jello.  
  
Leonardo (the comics one): What else can it do?  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one): Watch this!!!  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one) make his arm into buzzsaw but it cut Leo's   
hand by accident.  
  
Leonardo (the cut one): Ow my hand got cut off for no reason. Oh well  
  
Raphael (the cartoon one): Let's go home.  
  
Leonardo (the comics one): Hey wait, I think Shredder is still alive.  
  
Shredder: But soon you will not because I will use this grenade and DESTROY   
you all for GOOD!  
  
Shredder jump back near edge and take out a grenades.  
  
Rapheal (the cartoon one): Hey I think he has a grenade.  
  
Leonard (the comics one): Oh no what do we do  
  
Then Casey comes back with garbage truck!  
  
Casey: Hi im back with garbage truck.  
  
He crash into building  
  
Casey (the dumb one): Oops  
  
Building shake and Shredder fall off building and land in garbage!  
  
Turtles (the mutant ones): Ooooh  
  
Casey gets out of truck to see what happen but he trip and hit switch that   
crusch garbage. It crush Shredder too.  
  
Shredder: Noooooo then so be it.  
  
Shredder dies.  
  
Turtles: Yay!  
  
Turtles dance to 9.95  
  
But wait! Shredder comes back!!  
  
Shredder: Grrrr  
  
He gets out of garbage and stand. He has NEW armor that is cool.  
  
Shredder: Turtles must die for the glory of the FOOT CLAN!  
  
Michealangelo (the comics one): Cowabunga, dudes???  
  
Shredder looks mad but he forgot he was holding grenade. BOOM!  
  
Shredder: Noooooo then so be it.  
  
Shredder dies.  
  
Turtles: Yay!  
  
Turtles dance to TURTLE POWER  
  
But wait! Shredder comes back again!  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one): Oh no he dranks mutagen and turned big!  
  
Shredder turned big from drinking mutagen. Now he SUPER SHREDDER!  
  
Super Shredder: Shredder smash puny turtles!  
  
He smashes building but it fall on Shredder.  
  
Super Shredder: Noooooo then so be it.  
  
Super Shredder dies.  
  
Turtles: ...Yay?  
  
Turtles dance to Ninja Rap.  
  
You: Noooooo then so be it.  
  
But wait! Shredder comes...  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one) NO!  
  
Donatello uses cyborg armor to blast Shredder to bits.  
  
Leonardo (the comics one): Raph go check to see if Shredder is dead.  
  
Rapheal (the cartoon one): Ok because I am the dark one.  
  
Michealangelo (the comics one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Leonardo (the cartoon one): Let's go home.  
  
Leonardo (the comics one): Wait how can we get you back to your home   
dimention?  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one): Donatello will build a machine that can   
take you back to your home dimention.  
  
Donatello (the comics one): Donatello will build a machine that can   
take you back to your home dimention. (he says this at the same time as   
Donatello)  
  
The Donatellos use parts from the smashed building and garbage to make a   
machine to bring them to their home dimention.  
  
But wait! Shredder comes back!  
  
Shredder: hi  
  
Rapheal (the comics one) sees Shredder and he stab him with sai!  
  
Shredder: Noooooo then so be it.  
  
Shredder dies.  
  
Turtles: Yay!  
  
Turtles dance to Living la vita loca.  
  
Shredder: Ack it's me Raph.  
  
Leonardo (the cartoon one): Yeah right and Splinter is a bat.  
  
Shredder's mask fall off. It's really Raphael (the cartoon one)!!!!! He   
take dead Shredders armors and dress up like Shredder for some reason.  
  
Splinter (the bat one): Squeak!  
  
Rapheal dies  
  
Raphael (the killer one): Oops. Are you ok  
  
Rapheal (the Shredder one): ...  
  
Leonardo (the comics one): Oh no Raph you died with honor..... again.  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one): Maybe the cyborg armor can save him. It's a   
long shot though and might not work.  
  
Leonardo (the cartoon one): Why not you did it before  
  
Donatello (the geek one): Oh yeah  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one) saves Raphael (the dead one) with cyborg armor  
  
Rapheal (the cartoon one): told you Im the dark one.  
  
Leonardo (the comics one): He's alive  
  
Turtles: Yay!  
  
Turtles dance to Wild Wild West.  
  
Michealangelo (the cartoon one): Let's go h...err.. Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Donatello (the comics one): Ok Casey you use the machine to send these   
turtle to their home demention.  
  
Casey: Why don't you do it?  
  
Donatello (the comics one): You dare to question the mighty brain of   
Donatello? Just do it.  
  
Casey: Ok.  
  
Leonardo (the cartoon one): It was nice to meet ME! HA!  
  
Turtles groan.  
  
Rapheal (the comics one): Thanks for ur help, dudes.  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one): Donatello says it was fun.  
  
The cartoon TMNT and comics TMNT shake hands. Then they hug themselves. Aww.  
  
Turtles: BYE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Casey aims at cartoon TMNTs and presses button, but something goes wrong   
and it zaps all of the TMNT.  
  
Casey: Oops.  
  
Casey presses another button but more things go wrong and the turtles MIX   
TOGETHER!  
  
Donatello (the cartoon one): The great mind of Donatello sees that   
something goes wrong.  
  
Leonardo (the comics one): Look something's happening to Michealangelo!  
  
Michealangelo (the comics one) and Michealangelo (the cartoon one) start   
to become lots and lots of Michealangelos!  
  
Michealangelo (the comics one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the cartoon one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the movie one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the toy one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the lunchbox one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the video game one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the Disneyland one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the anime one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the bubblebath one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the fanfic one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the online one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the Burger King one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the HBO series one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the newspaper one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the Archie one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
Michealangelo (the Jughead one): Cowabunga, dudes!  
  
The turtles disapear and go *poof*  
  
That was long. THE END.... or is it?  
  
Aww man, it's not. PART 3!!!  
  
The turtles fall through a shiny place and land in a subway station.   
Now there is only 4 turtles and they looks different. They yell.  
  
Turtles: Ahhhhhh!  
  
Leonardo: What happened?  
  
Donatello: Donatello doesn't know, but your voice sounds funny. Hehe.  
  
Raphael: And your mask looks funny. Hehe.  
  
Michealangelo: Funny sounds happen when I move. Hehe.  
  
Leonardo: Mikey doesn't say Cowabunga anymore. Hehe.  
  
Raphael: I'm freakin' out!!!!!! Hehe.  
  
Fanboy: no! this is not how turtles r supposed to be! they'r suppose to be   
violent and swear and say ^%$#$ and *&&^%%^$$^$^**) and be dark and gritty   
and be mean and drink beer and team up with SPAWN AND NO GIRL TURTLES!!!!!!  
  
Michealangelo: Huh? Girl turtles?  
  
Mei Peih Chi (the girl one): hi i'm Mei Peih Chi.  
  
Leonardo: Hi welcome to the family we'll call you Venus because your   
real name is too silly.  
  
Venus (the silly one): 'kay.  
  
Venus impales Fanboy with 75 sporks.  
  
Fanboy: Noooooo then so be it.  
  
Fanboy dies in his own gore.  
  
Venus: muhuhahahahahahaha! I win!  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Casey: Guys? Turtles? Oh well, I guess I am stuck here.  
  
April: Hi i'm April O'Neil what happened here?  
  
Casey: Hellooooooooooooooooooo nurse!  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
****************  
  
The 5 Turtles fight against a dragon, some Vampires, a monkey, and a guy   
from Beast Wars for one year untill their home is torn down by greedy foxes.  
  
Shredder attempts to take over the world but his plans are thwarted by the   
team of Zach, Carter, and Vernon.   
  
Bebop and Rocksteady live out their dream of appearing on their favourite   
TV show, Judge Judy.  
  
Ninjatron was badly beaten and left for dead by two unidentified artists on   
the streets of Northampton.  
  
April and Casey FIGHT alot.  
  
THE END!  
  
*********************************  
  
Note from the author. This story is a joke. Laugh with me. Ha Ha ha. I don't really spell this way. It's funny. Get it? I personaly think that the idea of someone writing a fanfic where the comic book TMNT meet the cartoon TMNT is incredibly stupid and Fanboyish. I also think that the notion of one version of the TMNT being more "pure" and thus better is equally stupid and Fanboyish when the main characters are pretty much the same in each version. If you are offended, too bad for you, because I'm a fanboy too and I laugh. Ha Ha Ha. HUGE thanks goes out to the Transformers World's Worst crew, even though they probably don't know it.   
  
-Ninjatron  
  
  



End file.
